Shelter
by tenspeed457
Summary: Murdoc sees 2D at the bar, and follows him...   Shameless smut, PWP oneshot. *  don't like, don't read.  *


(I don't own any of the characters or anything that has to do with Gorillaz. don't sue me.)

***be aware that this story is M rated for a reason!***

* * *

**~Shelter~**

* * *

"Where the feck is 2D?" Murdoc asked Russell, glaring daggers at the large man when he shrugged.

"How should I know?"

"What the feck use are you?" he muttered, rubbing his throbbing head.

"He is hiding," Noodle supplied, appearing seemingly out of nowhere. "He seems ill, and he can't walk very well. Do you know what is wrong with him?" Russell raised his eyebrows.

"Noodle, can you give me and Murdoc a minute here?" He asked quietly. After glancing back and forth between the two for a moment, she nodded, leaving the room obediently, humming an obscure tune. "What did you do to him?" he asked, turning on the thin man.

"Why the fock you fink I 'ad anyfing ta do wiv it?" He snarled defensively.

"Cause you and I both know how you treat him, regardless of how he feels about you." The retort stung, but Murdoc had nothing to say to it. He groaned as he struggled to recall exactly what had happened the night before.

"Well… I went to the bar, and 'e was there…"

* * *

He was at the bar, as he always was that time of the night, trademark cigarette hanging from the corner of his mouth.

"Usual?" He nodded curtly at the bartender, who, a moment later, slid him a glass of whiskey. "'Ey, Murdoc," he whispered, leaning in close. "Innat dat singer of yers?" He tried not to look obvious as his attention snapped to where the bartender had indicated. Sure enough, standing awkwardly toward the corner and looking completely lost, was 2D.

"Nah, that ain't 'im." He continued to watch discreetly as a large, rather broad-shouldered (and, in Murdoc's personal opinion, quite ugly) man approached 2D, handing him a drink- which, to Murdoc's amazement, he accepted. Wait, was that his _date?_ Surely 2D wasn't on a date- not with _that_ buffoon. Not that Murdoc would ever be jealous. He just didn't think that 2D would be able to land a date or anything... such a social misfit! What a loser.

Nonetheless, he felt the hair on the back of his neck prickle as he watched 2D sip at the drink. Surely he wasn't trusting someone whose face looked like that of a squashed ape! He snickered at the expression of disgust that passed over 2D's face, accompanied by a subtle (but still present) shudder- he never had been very good at stomaching alcohol. Hopefully, that drink wasn't too strong- he was such a lightweight. 2D and the squashed-ape man sat at a table in a smoky, dimly-lit corner. _Couldn't get more shady if 'e tried,_ Murdoc mused, finding himself glaring at the man. _Just _let_ 'im try somefin'..._

When it became apparent, however, that nothing was happening anytime soon- they were just sitting there _talking_ for Christ's sake!- Murdoc lost interest, and had a few more drinks. He was at least four in when, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of familiar blue. He turned his full attention to the couple in the corner. 2D was looking like he'd maybe had one too many- his forehead was wrinkled in confusion, a pained expression on his face, and he wavered in place where he'd stood up. The other man seemed to be trying to calm him down, but if anything, it seemed to agitate 2D more than anything. He shook his head, backing away, but soon hit the wall. This set him off balance, and he ended up sitting on the ground. Squashed-ape man took this chance to seize the smaller man's arm, pulling him to his feet and making it look like he was helping him to his feet, while really pulling him forcefully alongside him.

"Wot is it?" The bartender asked, shrugging and going back to work when Murdoc threw a wad of bills on the counter and rushed out the door, ignoring the question completely. He followed 2D and the other man, making sure to stick to the shadows.

"Lemme go! Wodd'you wan' wiff me?" Yeah, 2D was definitely drunk, or something. He tried feebly to pull away from his captor, but the larger man just jerked harshly on his arm, making him gasp in pain.

"Shaddup, you fecking tart. You're coming wiv me." Alright, so Murdoc had said much worse to the blue-haired man- and called him worse names, and done much worse to him than simply wrench his arm- but when this hulking monstrosity of an excuse for a man did that kind of thing, it enraged him immensely (this, of course, had nothing to do with the whiskey now coursing through his system. Nothing at all). When, a moment later, the large man grabbed a handful of blue hair, yanking on it sharply so that the singer cried out weakly, he darted out of the shadows, flipping his knife into "ready" position.

"You, if you know wot's good fer ya, you'll let go of 'im right this instant. You got vat?" He hissed dangerously. Still, the moron looked like he wanted to argue! Murdoc fixed this by jabbing him lightly in the ribs- just enough to draw blood, and leaning in even closer to him. "You fink I'm fuckin' around? 'Cause I don't fuck around. Not wiv shit'eads like you, got it? Now git the fuck outta here, before I bleed you." The ape-man grunted angrily, but dropped 2D (threw him against the wall, more or less), stalking away into the night. Murdoc pounced on the fallen singer. "Wot the feck you finkin', goin' out wiv someone like vat bloke!" His accent intensified when he was either drunk or angry- and right now, he was a dangerous combination of both. "Looked like a right gorilla, din' 'e? And wot's e tryin' to do now, eh? Tryin' ta rape you, inne? Wot're you gonna do when I don' show up 'n' save you, you mental little twit!" He yanked 2D to his feet by his arm, ignoring the quiet, pained noise that escaped from the small man. "You're a feckin' retard, do you know vat?" he hissed, as he practically carried him with him. When they reached the Winnebago, 2D squeaked pathetically, struggling to stand on his own feet, even as Murdoc continued to pull him.

"Y'r not drivin' are ya?" He slurred, his black eyes wide with fear.

"Wot the fuck you fink?" Murdoc snarled, shoving him against the car door. "Get the fuck in the car." Hands shaking, 2D fumbled with the handle for a moment, before sinking to his knees.

"M-Muds?" he whimpered, "c'n ya 'elp me?" Murdoc was silent for a moment, before walking around to where 2D was kneeling on the ground, looking imploringly up at him. "Please?"

"You're fucking serious?" Maybe 2D was more fucked up than he'd originally thought... 2D flinched at the harsh tone in Murdoc's voice.

"Sorry..." Murdoc sighed, extending a hand.

"Git up." He opened the car door, pulling 2D roughly to his feet when he placed his hand in his. "Fuck, 'ow much did you drink?"

"On'y two! I swear!" 2D squeaked, as he climbed into the back. "I din drink vat much!" Murdoc glanced at him, wondering if he'd been drugged. It was hard to tell on someone who didn't have pupils...

"Woteva. You feel dizzy, or wot?" 2D nodded.

"Yeah, dizzy, 'n' like the world's spinnin'. An' like my arms 'n' legs don't belong to me, 'n' like I can't move ver' well..." yeah, definitely drugged. "You fink 'e slipped me one?" Murdoc turned to glare at him.

"Yeah, I do fink 'e slipped ya one!" he shouted, shoving 2D again angrily. "Shut up-we're goin' back." He pulled a beer out of the mini-fridge as he stuck the key in the ignition, ignoring the disapproving look from 2D. He was still fuming- how could 2D let himself get in that kind of situation? He lit a cigarette and rolled the windows down. On second thought, he offered the box to 2D- who tentatively took a cigarette.

"Fanks fer savin' me," he said, blowing smoke in the driver's face as he spoke. Murdoc grunted, shoving the smaller man. 2D smiled. "Is okay when it's you, but dat creep…" he shuddered. Wait, what did he mean by that? "Eh…" 2D looked nervous. "Shouldn' ya slow down?" Murdoc glanced at the speedometer, which now read 110.

"Fuck you," he muttered, slowing down nonetheless. "Stupid, fucking, no-eyed freak… always gettin' inta more trouble than ya can handle…" 2D sighed, staring out into the dark desert.

"Yeah, I know. Sorry 'bout dat…" Murdoc slowed as they approached his normal parking spot- which was more than 300 ft. from the front door. 2D groaned. "No, Muds, you gonna make me walk? Can't stand up straight," he whined. Murdoc simply glared.

"Either you walk, and ya shut up, or you sleep on the couch, and ya shut up. Either way, shut up. You've been more'n enough trouble fer one night." 2D opened and closed his mouth, silently.

"I-I'll sleep on the couch," he decided quickly, walking unsteadily over to the sofa, once the vehicle was in park. "Woah…" he weaved sharply to the left- directly onto the bed, where Murdoc was reclined. The tall bassist let out a string of curses, shoving 2D roughly to the floor. He hit the ground with a sharp cry of pain.

"Stay the fuck offa me," Murdoc spat. 2D didn't respond, other than to wrap his arms around himself as the room spun.

"Muds, I don' feel good," he murmured, writhing a bit on his back.

"You'll be fine," Murdoc told him, sounding more confident than he felt on the subject. Truth be told, he was actually a bit concerned about the effects of whatever drug might be in his system. Usually, 2D sprang right back up when he shoved him. "Git up off the floor, a'ready." He kicked him lightly in the side, but all 2D did in response was moan. "I said, git up!" He grabbed 2D's upper arm tightly, yanking him up with all of his strength.

"Ow, stop!" 2D cringed away from Murdoc, but was unable to pull out of his grip- which was the only thing holding him up, as he teetered dangerously.

"Shut it. C'mere." He pulled 2D roughly down next to him, and began checking his pulse and other vital signs. 2D protested only minimally. "'Ere. 'Ave some water. Don't git fuckin' dehydrated, fer fuck's sake." He shoved a bottle of water into the smaller man's hands. "Feelin' any better?" He asked, after almost half of the water was gone. 2D nodded.

"Fanks, Muds. Sorry I got in such a mess…" Murdoc wasn't sure how to respond to that, so he just grunted, and poured himself another shot of whiskey- this time from his own personal bottle. He almost choked on it, however, when 2D leaned up against him. His first reaction was to backhand the smaller man, but he contained himself. The fact that he wasn't immediately smacked seemed to encourage the singer, and he nestled closer to the taller man, moaning slightly. Murdoc was taken aback, so he had another shot. He found, however, that he still didn't know what to do, and so he reacted in typical Murdoc fashion- take charge. He grabbed 2D's shoulders, slamming him backwards onto the bed. "M-Murdoc?" Fear crept into 2D's voice and expression, but Murdoc hardly noticed as he pinned the small man's wrists above his head, kissing him almost violently. "Muds, wot are you doin'?" He asked, crying out in pain as Murdoc bit his lip, his sharp teeth drawing blood. "Stop…"

"You really want me to stop, Stupot? Then tell me right now ta stop. Fer fuckin' real." 2D whimpered, but remained silent, his eyes scrunched tightly closed. Murdoc grinned, his sharp, yellowish teeth glinting in the low light, provided by the rechargeable battery-powered lanterns. "'At's wot I fought." 2D yelped in surprise and pain as Murdoc nipped him again, this time on his neck.

"Muds, 'is ain't fair, I bin drugged," he protested weakly, his voice breaking as Murdoc ran a hand up his shirt, twirling a long finger around one nipple.

"Like you don' want it anyway?" Murdoc challenged, stopping his teasing just long enough to take a swig straight from the bottle. "Like you don't focking want me anyway?" 2D whined, turning his head away as Murdoc snaked his tongue along the contours of his throat, sucking at the very bottom, where it connected to his chest. He couldn't argue. "Quit your complainin', anyway. You got the easy job, all you got ta do is lie there 'n' take it." 2D blushed furiously. "Wot, no smart remark to that one?"

"Wot 'm I s'posed t' say?" 2D muttered. Murdoc snickered, forcefully ridding 2D of his shirt entirely, and then shedding his own.

"Yer gettin' the idea now…"

"Fffff…" 2D bit his lip as Murdoc's freakishly long tongue slid down his chest and stomach, pausing to dip into his navel and tickling the dusting of blue hair, before continuing to the top of his pants. "Nnn!"

"Wos 'at?" Murdoc hissed as he used his free hand (the other still holding 2D's wrists in place) to deftly undo the button and zip on the pants. "You sayin' somefin'?" He got 2D down to his underwear, and then got rid of those, also. He looked at 2D's flushed face, and smirked at the singer, kissing him, and then sticking two of his fingers in his mouth. "Suck 'em," he ordered. 2D obeyed, gagging on them slightly. His eyes (or sockets, at any rate) flew open when he felt something warm touch him, and looked down to see Murdoc's tongue wrapped around him. He whimpered, and Murdoc took the fingers out of his mouth… only to shove one of them roughly in his behind. He cried out loudly, his eyes clenched shut.

"M-Murdoc…" he groaned as the tall man took him further into his mouth, trying to distract him as he added another finger. He wouldn't usually be so considerate, but it was 2D. Poor, fragile 2D, who seemed to break if you looked at him (not that the drugs and stuff really helped). He didn't want to break him in half, after all. He prodded a little further, and 2D went stock still, inhaling sharply. Murdoc grinned around his mouthful, prodding the same spot again. He wasn't disappointed with the results; the singer whimpered loudly, desperately, clutching at the sheets and trying (in vain; he struggled against Murdoc's strong grip on his hips) to push back against his fingers. "M-Muds, please…" He whined. Murdoc continued to stretch him, teasing him horribly with his tongue and only stopping occasionally to take swigs of (much-needed) whiskey. Finally, when he thought he could handle it, he took his fingers out of 2D's behind, and dropped his own pants. Before he could say a word, 2D was sliding down the bed, trying to take Murdoc's own impressive length into his mouth. Well, if he wanted to, Murdoc wasn't going to argue… he grabbed a handful of blue hair, helping to steady 2D's head (and hold him back as he got ahead of himself and gagged). He had to keep stopping himself from thrusting into 2D's mouth, reminding himself that he didn't actually want to hurt him… to badly, at any rate. He also refrained from smacking him when he accidentally bit down a little too hard a couple of times, which he thought was rather nice of himself, all things considered.

"'Nough," he finally grunted, shoving 2D off of him and opening his nightstand drawer, rifling through the clutter until he found the bottle of lube and the half-full (half-empty? you decide…) box of condoms. 2D, who lay on the bed, flushed and out of breath, felt a twinge of fear when he saw what Murdoc held. Granted, he had known that they were going to do this, but really, who in their right mind wouldn't be at least a little frightened by the concept of sex with Murdoc? He was frightening enough anyway… He didn't have much time to dwell on it, though, because Murdoc wasted no time in putting on the condom and lubricating himself sufficiently. "You ready?" He asked roughly, pulling him onto his knees, so that he was supporting himself with his forearms, his chest against the mattress.

"M-Murdoc, I-!" he cut off, head jerking back even as he was pushed forward with the force of Murdoc pushing roughly inside him. He fortunately managed to remain still for a few moments, giving a gasping, whimpering 2D at least a little time to adjust to the sudden intrusion. "M-Mud….nn-" Murdoc took 2D's attempts at speaking as a cue to continue, not really caring that the smaller man's arms were no longer supporting himself, or that he cried out with every forceful thrust. He slowed only when he felt himself starting to get close to coming, reaching around to grasp 2D, stroking him to the point of painful hardness, pulling his head back by his hair to whisper in his ear.

"Yer mine, 2D. You know that? You can try not ta be, ta go out wiv other scumbags, but wot's gonna happen wiv 'em? Wot they gonna do, drug you, 'n' try 'n' rape ya? 'Least wiv me, it's consensual…" He kissed the corner of 2D's mouth, picking up his pace and stroking 2D until, with a pained-sounding cry, he came in Murdoc's hand. "Fuuuuck…" Murdoc hissed as he, too, came, thrusting shallowly into 2D's body as he rode out the aftershocks. He groaned as he pulled out, disposing of the condom in the trash bin right next to the bed. And then, something strange happened… Murdoc acted upon the urge he got- to turn over and put his arm around 2D. In all his years of sex, with all of his countless partners, he had never been the one to initiate the cuddling. He would reciprocate, because that was what was expected of him, and it helped him score, but he never really wanted to cuddle. And now… he didn't want to let the small singer out of his grip. 2D whimpered painfully, turning away from him. "Wo's the matter?"

"Dat was a bad idea…" 2D lamented. "Fuck, what… why did I jes' do dat?" He wrapped his arms around himself as tightly as he could, shaking violently.

"2D, wot-"

"Don' you '2D' me!"

"B'that's yer name!"

"Don' fucking touch me!" He cried, his voice rising in pitch as he flinched violently away from Murdoc's touch.

"Wot the 'ell's wrong wiv you?" Murdoc shouted back, confused, as 2D stood, falling to the floor a moment later. "Don' try to walk after a bummin' like that!" 2D shook his head, shuffling along the floor until he found his discarded clothes.

"Take me to da door," he demanded, tears falling from his blank eyes.

"Wot did I do?" Murdoc asked, for once without a hint of anger or violence in his voice. 2D turned away, ignoring the question. Murdoc sighed, but climbed out of bed, stretching, before pulling on his lounge pants and starting the car. "Bloody insane fucking retard…" he muttered angrily to himself as he pulled up to the front door of the shared house. He paid rent on the house, but preferred to sleep in his car. He reached for 2D as the singer stumbled out of the car, but the small man flinched away from his extended hand. "Fine, don't take my 'elp! We'll see 'ow well you fend off the next guy, yeah?" He drove off angrily, puffing on his cigarette and downing his beer, parking over the hill, so that he couldn't see the house.

* * *

"So basically... you saved him from gettin' raped, and then, even though he was drugged, you fucked him?"

"An' then 'e freaked out!" Murdoc threw his hands in the air, not liking the tone that Russel had taken with him.

"Of course he freaked out, you dipshit! He's in love with you, and you just mess with him like it's some kind of game! You yell at him all the time, you call him names, you hit him when he messes stuff up…which is a lot, admittedly, but still! And he loves you, even after all that abuse? I mean, of course he's gonna freak out. Why you gotta mess with his feelings like that, man?" Murdoc was speechless.

"I… I 'ave to go find 'im." He turned his back on a protesting Russell, running down the production studio hall to where 2D's room was. He had to find him, to make sure he was okay… He hadn't ever really meant to mess with 2D's emotions, he just always did. He was such a convenient scapegoat, and he never complained about anything, although that could be explained by what Russell had said… He stopped outside the door, just as Noodle was coming out. He stopped dead when she glared at him.

"What have you done?" She snapped. Murdoc's heart dropped. Surely, nothing could be too wrong with him…

"Is 'e okay?"

"See for yourself; all I could gather is that it is your fault." She shot him another dirty look, and walked past, careful not to touch him. Somehow, her perfectly articulated speech could cut him down like no one else could, make him actually feel guilty for once. He pushed the door open cautiously, knocking lightly.

"Wh? Oh, fuck, i's you…" 2D slurred, sitting up in bed. His hands fidgeted with the blanket, and he kept twitching every few seconds.

"Fuck," Murdoc muttered, picking up an empty, unlabeled pill bottle and squinting at it. "Wot'd you take, you idiot?" 2D laughed hollowly.

"Wot din' I take? Get me more so I can die," He requested seriously. Murdoc shook his head.

"2D, wot the fuck? Why do you want ta die?" 2D shook his head, clenching and unclenching his fists.

"'Re you daft? 'Zat it?" He asked, tears flowing freely. "'Cause I fink you know why I wanna die. I fink i's yer fault."

"I didn't do anyfing on purpose! I din' try to hurt you! I'm not messin' wiv ya! Fer once!" Murdoc shouted, his anger finally getting the better of him. "I'm not fuckin' wiv ya." 2D stared at him for so long that Murdoc was beginning to worry that he had died, when he finally closed his eyes, sighing.

"You don' mean dat."

"I do, actually!"

"No, ya don't… yer gonna 'it me as soon as I trust ya, 'n' ven yer gonna laugh at me." Murdoc shook his head sadly.

"2D… no… " He closed his eyes. As much as it killed him to be sentimental, it was necessary in order to get the singer to listen to him (besides, 2D was so out of his mind on drugs, he probably wouldn't remember anyway). "2D, listen. I'm sorry I'm such a dick t'ya. I don' hate you, I love you, an' I'm sorry fer hurtin' you all the time. Don' make me say it again?" He asked, only half-joking. 2D sighed, smiling uncertainly.

"I wanna b'lieve you, but… y'know how it is. I love you so much." So Russell was right… Despite his normal, sociopathic demeanor, Murdoc felt a stab of guilt- he'd put 2D through hell.

"I'm sorry, 2D. Truly."

"'Sss okay," 2D slurred, smiling crazily. "'Elp me outta bed?" Murdoc shook his head.

"I don' fink your in any shape to go anywhere right now," he pointed out. 2D smiled nonetheless.

"Then join me!"

* * *

A/N: And there you have it, folks. a shamelessly smutty oneshot, written in one night while I should be studying, and instead, I'm sitting here writing (and smoking). Abrupt ending, but you know. Even though this is probably just going to be a oneshot, I would really appreciate your feedback, since this is my first ever Gorillaz fic. I love Murdoc/2D. :)

I guess this is AU... partially. :/

to all you haters- don't hate. please. for once.

*many thanks to soundofmadness223*

thanks for reading!

~alex~


End file.
